Samurai Jack The Arm Fucker
by Yunaman
Summary: Samurai Jack finally reaches a portal that could take him to past. But before he can use it, he must pass the test of his ancestors. Can Jack persevere?


Samurai Jack The Arm Fucker

Samurai Jack had spent what seemed like years in the future fighting AKu and trying to find a way home.  
>No matter what he did, he still remained in the future and nothing could be done about it. Unril now.<br>Jack had finally found a portal that would bring him to the past. It seemed perfect. There was no danger nearby, he had just defeated Aku who fled and after talking to the natives he was sure that this was indeed a time portal that's fully functional.

He aproached the portal. It glew in a faint blue from several feet and was located in a small clearing in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Jack felt that the end of his journey was coming, so he went closer sword in hand just in case.

He was now in front of the portal. It was 10 feet high and 15 feet wide, enough for him to enter.

''My time in this Aku infested land is over.'' The samurai said calmly.

He then took a step towards the portal, but just as he was going to enter it he was interupted.

''No! Not know. I'm so close.''

''SILENCE!'' Three voices said in unison.

''Who is it?'' Jack inquired.

''It is us, samurai. Your ancestors.'' The three muscular men said. His gay ancestors looked like samurai too,  
>but they were doned in full armor and everything.<p>

''What is it you want, ancestors of mine?''

''Jack,Baby, Sweety, Darling, like you gotta pass the ancestor test first, cha!'' The flamboyant ancestor said.

''What test? Have I not been tested enough.'' Jack said quite angry.

''SILENCE! You shall be now!'' The burly ancestor said.

''Now remove your garments, so we may begin the test.'' The very old ancestor said slowly.

''So, I'll have to fight you?'' Jack asked.

''You'll see. Just do it.''

Jack sighed and removed his kimono. He was naked like always, since he always fought like this.

''Now remove your fundoshi, young samurai.'' The old one said seriously.

''We're fighting naked, huh? I can't say I haven't been trained in this fighting style. I was thought this in Greece when I trained all over the world.''

Jack then removed his fundoshi and was now completely naked. His flacid uncut dick dangled in the wind.

''I am ready!'' Jack said.

''Good!'' The ancestors excalimed.

Suddenly Jack's sword started levitating and moving around as though it had a mind of its own.

''I'm fighting my sword. This trully will be a difficult test.''

The sword tried to jab Jack, but he dodged and fell on the ground. This was just what the sword was wating for. It turned around, its handle facing the named samurai, and flew towards him rapidly.  
>This confused Jack. Why was it attacking with its handle? Sadly this had caught him of guard and before he could realize it, the sword shoved its handle up his ass.<p>

Jack felt a surge of pain as the sword handle antered his pale japanese ass. The sword started to jiggle in his ass simultaniously hurting him and giving him an orgasm.

''What is this test?'' Jack yelled but his ancestors did not answer.

The sword that emmerged out of his asshole and shoved its handle again. It left and then entered the anus again and again. Jack felt pain with each thrust of the handle, the cold shaft cooling his prostate every time.

Samurai Jack was being sodomized by his own sword! And he knew it.

After a good five minutes of hardcore manubrial pounding the samurai came all over himself. The ancestors watched the whole act with a serious expression and were taking notes. Suddenly a nearby bamboo rod levitated too and forced its hole on Jack's dick as the sword handle was still plowing him.

Jack felt his dick being assalted by the splinters inside the hollow bamboo tube and tried to struggle,  
>but the movement of both weapons had somehow paralyzed him. A bamboo fragment from the rod separated and forced itself down his throat, forcing him to sick it. It was almost as though Jack was blowing a hideous mishapen bambooman.<p>

The motion of the sword and bamboo made Jack come again, this time filling the rod with his jizz.  
>The weapons moved aside and the Samurai fell on the ground tired.<p>

''Is this the end of test?''

''It hasn't even begun.'' The Ancestors said.

Suddenly they conjured an entire weapon shop worth of weapons. They all assaulted the samurai.  
>Before Samurai Jack could realize what was going on, he body was used by all the weapons.<p>

No one of his orrifices remained unused. This time his ass was being plowed by the handles of both his sword and a two-handed axe. A shield was jerking him off with its handle. A quarterstaff was rubbing his nipples. A pharaoh's scepter was mouthfucking him, two daggers were earfucking him with their handles and he was being nosefucked by bamboo segments. All this while a whip was whipping him with the malice of 60 dominatrices.

''Mhfbghghg!'' The samurai tried to say something, but to no avail. The weapons were fucking him hard and dry.

The weapons kept thrusting and thrustng with great vigilance. Jack thought it would never end and was ready to give up. Just at this moment all the weapons started moving faster and fucking him harder. The pain almost became unbearable but the pleasure the samurai felt was reaching untold levels of euphoria. Could he like being fucked by a whole menagerie of weapons?

Maybe he did. Jack felt bad that he liked it, but deep down he knew that he was a whore.

At this time all the weapons reached critical speeds and were now fucking him as near Mach 5.  
>Suddenly they all fucked the samurai as hard as possible in one thrust. This thrust was in unison and made Samurai Jack lose it. He spilled his spunk all over the forest canape.<p>

The weapons disappeared as fast as they were summoned, save for his sword which now layed on the floor lifeless. Samurai Jack took heavy breaths and he still felt the pain as though his body was still being used.

''You have passed the test with flying colors, young samurai!'' The ancestors said with a smile on their faces. ''Now go in the portal. You have earned it.''

With that Jack put on all of his clothes took his sword ,he still was a little suspicious about it, and enterned the portal. He was now in the blinking vortex. Before he knew it he was now in the past.

Samurai Jack was glad that he was in the past. Now he could stop Aku's villainy once and for all.  
>He saw a man with an elephant in the distance. Jack ran quickly towards them to talk with them.<p>

He hadn't spoken with someone from the past in ages. As he approached, however, he realized that that the elephant was hairy. It was a wooly mammoth. And the man was a caveman. Samurai Jack was in Prehistoric times.

''I UNDERSLEPT!'' Jack yelled.

FIN 


End file.
